1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a curved decoration plate and a method for fabricating a curved display device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a curved decoration plate that utilizing a laser to pre-cut a flexible film and removing a part of the flexible film before forming a decoration layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the advantages of its adjustable shapes based on diverse designs, curved display device has substituted conventional flat panel display device in recent years. A flexible display panel is required so as to make the display device into a curved structure. The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, due to its advantages such as self-luminance, wide viewing angle, faster response rate, lower power consumption, better contrast, greater brightness, thinner thickness, full color, simpler structure, and being operable in a broader temperature range, has been rapidly developed as the increased applications to the curved display devices.
A curved cover plate is required to protect the curved display panel and covers the curved display panel. The curved cover plate can also cover the area of the display panel which is not supposed to be shown. Although the curved display panel can be made by a conventional method for fabricating the flat display panel, the conventional screen printer could not print patterned layers on the curved surface. As a result, the decoration layer of the curved cover plate is confined by the limitation of the screen printer, and could not be produced by the conventional screen printing method.